FateFairy Tail
by KageSekai
Summary: Los dioses aburridos, decidieron hacer un juego, el premio, un deseo, pero para participar habían reglas, debías tener poder mágico, una gran voluntad, debías tener un deseo de batallar y más que nada, tener la aprobación de por lo menos 1 dios, lo que nos lleva a esta aventura.


_**Título: La batalla por la estrella.**_

 _ **Crossfic: Fairy Tail, Campione, Fate/Stay Night, High School DxD, Monster Girl, entre otros (Si lo sé, son un verguero, pero que se le va a hacer).**_

 _ **Parejas: Gale, Godou x Harem, Cobra x Harem, Natsu x Harem, Laxus x Harem, StiKino, MineGue, entre otros.**_

 _ **Cambiados (Ya sea que un personaje masculino pase a femenino o viceversa): Fem. Kiba, Fem. Freed, Fem. Gilgamesh, Fem. Midnight, Fem. Gerall, Fem. Enkidu, Fem. Mard Geer.**_

 _ **Resumen: Los dioses aburridos, decidieron hacer un juego, el premio, un deseo, pero para participar habían reglas, debías tener poder mágico, una gran voluntad, debías tener un deseo de batallar y más que nada, tener la aprobación de por lo menos 1 dios, lo que nos lleva a esta aventura.**_

 **Prologo.- El Inicio de la Aventura y el Sueño.**

En un lugar alejado de todo el mundo humano, en el cielo, una hermosa mujer de cabellera café y ojos verdes, una tez morena, vestía un vestido blanco con toques de flores, dejando ver unos pechos copa I, tenía una corona de flores, y veía una gran cantidad de mundos, todos diferentes, la joven dama estaba aburrida, pero de sonrojo un poco al ver a un joven de pelo rosado, ojos color Ónix, usaba solo un chaleco y un pantalones holgado blanco con sandalias y además una bufanda con el patrón de escamas de algún lagarto.

 _ **Estoy tan aburrida, no hay nada interesante y me molesta no pueda ver a mi hermoso príncipe –**_ Decía la oji verde a nadie en particular.

 **Pues solo hay que crear una forma de divertirnos, Gaia (Gea) –** Respondió una voz femenina, al voltear miro a una hermosa joven e cabello azul con ojos rosa, usaba una camisa escotada azul marino con la imagen de una mariposa y unos árboles, dejando ver un poco de sus pechos copa D, un pantalón de mezclilla color negro dejando ver su bien formado trasero, junto con unas botas amarillas, llevaba un collar con un rubí, una diadema de zafiros y unos pendientes de esmeralda.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Gaia-sama – Dijo un joven cubierto por una capucha sucia color negro.

 _ **Kage, Ume, es raro verlos en mi reino, pero de que va lo que hablaban –**_ Dijo la diosa de la tierra y la madre naturaleza.

 **Veras, con el poder de Kage uniremos ciertos mundos y con tu poder haremos algo parecido a lo que hizo el dios bíblico y haremos una guerra por un deseo, solo que de mejor manera –** Dijo Ume a la joven diosa de la tierra.

De esa manera Natsu podría obtener el derecho de invocarte y de esa manera tu podrás estar con Natsu y vivir con tu príncipe, solo debes firmar esto y nos darás la autoridad de dios de la tierra y el permiso para hacerlo – Respondió Kage a la diosa, al cual firmo el papel con un sonrojo en la cara con una gran sonrisa.

Kage con sus poderes se dirijo al tiempo muerto, entre todos los mundos, concentro un mundo nuevo, cosa canso a Kage, muchos mundos empezaron a brillar, justo como el nuevo mundo, de la nada Ume apareció y ella con su energía concentrada, purifico el mundo, creando la vegetación, el mar, la vida, los dioses y un reino donde vigilarían, ya que este era el 1er reino creado por ellos, o por Ume, ya que Kage tenía en su poder 4 mundos que el mismo creo, pero eso es historia de otro momento, Kage creo el tiempo y lo avanzo, hasta el día 7/7/777, día en que los 7 dragones desaparecieron (Es un mundo creado a partir de Earthland, por eso es que la historia es más de Fairy), pero ese mismo día, a muchas personas en todas partes del mundo, seles apareció un símbolo en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

En un día como cualquier otro, un joven de 8 años, peli rosado, estaba en uno de los gremios más conocidos por todo Fiore, aun cuando su reputación no la consiguieron de la mejor forma, pero aun así era reconocida, pero en ese momento el joven de Nombre Natsu Dragneel, peleaba con un chico peli azul semidesnudo de nombre Grey Fullbaster, mientras eran regañados por la reina de las hadas Titania no Erza, la cual se detuvo para pelear con Majin no Mirajane, mientras un rubio miraba aburrido todo, el nombre de ese joven era Laxus Dreyar, el nito del actual maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, el cual hablaba con uno de sus mejores amigos Ichirou Kusanagi, el cual vino para tomar una copa con su viejo amigo y pedirle que si dejaba entrar a su nieta a su gremio, su nieta era Shizuka Kusanagi, una joven de 7 años, cabello castaño, ojos color verde esmeralda, llevaba una camisa blanca sobre un suéter de manga corta amarillo y una falda azul con una línea blanca horizontal.

La cual estaba con una joven maga de cabello azul con ojos color caramelo, vestía un vestido azul con anteojos rojos y con una diadema amarilla, el nombre de la joven era Levy Mcgarden, la cual estudiaba con una joven de cabello y ojos marrones, vestía con el traje típico de las Hime-mikos, su nombre era Mariya Yuri, de la nada un joven cae donde ellas están, es un joven de 8 años, cabello negro azulado, ojos color caramelo, llevaba una camisa azul con mangas largas y un pantalón holgado blanco, el cual se levantó, ese joven era el "hermano mayor" de Natsu, Kusanagi Godou, tanto él como Natsu eran magos de Dragón Slayers. Natsu el dragón de fuego _**(Karyu)**_ y Godou el dragón de las sombras _**(Eiryu)**_ pero como eran hermanos, también eran rivales, en el bar estaba un hombre de cabello rojo claro, con un pantalón café y con una capucha café, el nombre de ese adulto es Gildarts que hablaba con un joven de peli rojo de ojos verde grisáceo, llevaba una camisa y pantalón de gala rojo y una corbata verde, el nombre de esa persona era Sirzechs "Lucifer" Gremory, uno de los 4 actuales Maou´s, de la nada por la puerta entraron 3 jóvenes de 12 años, una hermosa joven de cabello fucsia y ojos color rojo vino, tez blanca, llevaba una ropa deportiva color naranja con líneas blancas en los lados de las extremidades, aun con esa ropa, se lo podía observar unos pechos copa D, tenía una cinta en la cabeza color morado.

La otra era una niña de cabellera marrón, ojos color miel y con una gran sonrisa, su tez era blanca y vestía con un suéter de manga larga rosado con la imagen de un cachorro de dragón eléctrico, pero aun con eso, se podía observar su pecho y su talla que sería BB, llevaba unos auriculares, una falda que llegaba hasta las rodillas color amarillo, en su pierna derecha la marca en color negro, la última era una hermosa joven de cabello azul, ojos color rojo carmesí, su tez era blanca, llevaba una camisa de tirantes roja escotada, dejando ver su pecho copa DD, llevaba una falda un poco más corta, ya que le llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, su marca la llevaba en su pecho derecho en color rojo.

El nombre de las 3 jóvenes eran desde la peli fucsia era Minori Rokujou, la peli marro era de Tomika Amado y la ultima la joven peli azul era Aki Nijou, ellas 3 eran conocido como el equipo de amazonas, pues eran un grupo solo de mujeres, hermosas y muy fuertes, además de ser magas de clase-S, pero una de las curiosidades del gremio es que las 3 sean solteras a pesar de tener tantos pretendientes día a día, pero las 3 hermosas jovencitas estaban caminando hasta que algo las hizo moverse y eso era esquivar un ataque fallido de Erza, lo que hizo que las 3 hermosas damas casi cayeran al suelo y se les vieran la ropa interior, cosa que los chicos hasta adultos deseaban ver, pero como siempre la suerte solo le sonrió a 3 hombres y los mismos 3 de siempre, pues.

Minori fue cogida de la cintura por Godou, el cual la cargo por error, ya que estaba detrás de ella y estaba por lanzarse contra su hermanito y su amigo de hielo, pero al avanzar y estirar su mano para atacar, Godou atrapo a Minori y se detuvo al sentirla en su brazo izquierdo, mientras Minori se ruborizo por el acto, en el caso de Tomika se fue para atrás y fue detenida por Laxus, el cual al caminar choco con ella e hizo que se detuviera agarrándose/abrazando la cintura de Laxus, el cual solo miro abajo notando el agarre y apego de Tomika, lo que causo celos en Freed, mientras que con Aki, fue detenida por Natsu, que esquivando un golpe de Grey noto que Aki estaba por caerse, por lo cual se alejó de la batalla y fue a donde estaba, atrapándola en el momento más oportuno, teniendo a Aki cargada al estilo de princesa, mientras ella se sonrojaba al ver la sonrisa de Natsu, como siempre demostrando el amor que se tiene los 2, pero ninguno dice nada y eso era algo que la verdad llegaba hacer muy divertido como molesto, Natsu dejo con cuidado a Aki y se retiró al duelo con Grey, dejando a una muy sonrojada Aki en una silla, en la cual se sentó Minori y Tomika.

Algún día piensan decir o hacer algo con los mocosos o solo esperaran a que una de las chicas más jóvenes se los arrebate o en el caso de Laxus, una de sus miles de admiradoras – Dijo una voz a espaldas de las chicas, las cuales voltearon a ver a un adolecente de cabellera naranja, con ojos negros, vestía una camisa blanca con los 2 1ros botones abiertos y un pantalón negro, esa persona era Ren, su mejor amigo y el único que sabía cómo tratar con Minori aparte de Godou.

No sé a qué te refieres, pero lo de Laxus es cierto Tomika, Laxus puede que escoja Freed para ser su amante – Comento Minori, haciendo que de Tomika saliera un instinto asesino muy grande, lo que causo se asustara.

Ya Minori, no molestes a Tomika, además tanto tu como Aki saben a lo que hablo, pero si no quieren aceptarlo está bien, ya que no hay problema con que Erza este pidiendo una cita a Godou y Mira con Lisanna a Natsu o que Laxus haya aceptado salir a una cita que termina con sexo con Freed o ¿Me equivoco? – Pregunto con un tono burlón Ren, mientras que Minori vio a Erza la cual agarraba la mano de Godou y tenía un sonrojo en su cara y estaba por decir algo, mientras con Natsu Lisanna y Mirajane tenían las manos de Natsu en sus pechos y le pedían una cosa, lo que no le gustaba a Aki, pero cuando vieron a Tomika recordando lo último, notaron que no estaba – Se fue a ver a Laxus.

Minori y Aki voltearon a ver y vieron como Tomika le pedía salir a Laxus, el cual estaba por contestar, pero de la nada una joven mujer de cabellera verde con un ojo azul y el otro tapado con su cabellera verde, llevaba una gabardina roja con un pañuelo blanco, era atado por un cinturón café con la hebilla dorada, unos pantalones azules y con una espada de esgrima en el mango la marca de Fairy Tail y tenía una expresión molesta, lo que indicaba una batalla, pero no fueron las únicas, ya que Minori se fue con Godou y Erza, mientras que Aki con Natsu y Mira.

Podrías dejarnos solas, amazona, que no sabes que hoy tengo una cita con Laxus y no quiero que nos molestes – Dijo Freed a Tomika mientras abrazaba el hombro de Laxus con un suave sonrojo – Vamos Laxus, tengo todo listo y ya prepare una comida excelente.

Espera un momento Freed, no creo que debas apresurarte, además yo fácilmente puedo prepararte algo 100 veces mejor que lo que prepara Freed, así que mejor ven conmigo a una cita Laxus, ya que considero que sea mejor eso – Respondió Tomika con una sonrisa y jalando el otro brazo de Laxus, el cual solo suspiro.

Ustedes siempre peleando, la verdad es un poco aburrido, pero la verdad tengo hambre, así que Freed, muévete ya quiero comer – Dijo Laxus a las 2 féminas, a lo que Freed con una gran sonrisa asintió y se retiró, pero seguido de Tomika – Se puede saber porque me estas siguiendo.

No dejare que Freed me derrote, además podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no creo que sola pueda contener mucho y más si hablamos de la conciencia en ese tema – Ambas desviaron la cara sonrojadas y Freed pensó en que sería una buena forma de ver el potencial de aguante de Laxus y la de ella como la de Tomika, mientras que con Godou, Erza y Minori.

Así que dime Godou, no quisieras ir a una misión conmigo, solo nosotros 2 – Pregunto Erza al joven Dragón Slayer, el cual tenía un pequeño sonrojo al pensar estar solo con Erza, Godou estaba por contestar, pero fue callado por Minori – Hola Minori, como has estado y como te fue en tu última misión.

Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar, pero la verdad es que esperaba que Godou me acompañara mañana como ya me lo tenías prometido – Dijo Minori tomando del brazo a Godou, dejándolo sonrojado ante eso, pero molestando a Erza.

Lo lamento pero Godou estaba por ir conmigo a una misión – Defendió Erza ante lo dicho por Minori, la cual no perdería.

Pero lo tuyo puede esperar, ya he hecho esperar mucho a Godou, así que me temo me lo llevare – Dijo Minori en forma de burla a Erza.

Erza solo se enojó un poco pero suspiro.

Está bien, no es como si ya hubiera elegido la misión, entones te veo pasado mañana Godou – Fue lo que dijo Erza despidiéndose de los 2 miembros, mientras iba a pedir un pastal al bar, mientras eso pasaba con Aki, Natsu, mira y Lisanna.

Entonces Natsu, iras a una misión con las hermanas Strauss, es algo único Natsu, _serás un gran escudo_ – Dijo Mira mientras acercaba su boca al oído de Natsu, mientras decía lo último en un tono un tanto seductor.

No digas eso, además el que le pidió ir a una misión fui yo – Fue la queja de Lisanna.

Vamos, no es mejor que vayamos los 3 a una, de esa manera será más fácil hermanita, además que tiene de malo que yo vaya – Fue la respuesta de Mira.

No creo que eso sea bueno, además no estoy segura que Natsu regrese ileso si va contigo Mirajane y tiene razón Mirajane en lo que dice Lisanna, si no van con alguien con más experiencia podría ser peligroso, al menos pidan un equipo de 3 o de 4 por lo menos – Dijo una voz ajena para las 3, pero una que conocían muy bien.

Aki – Fue el grito de los 3, 2 de sorpresa y 1 de molestia por parte de Mirajane.

Hola, espero no interrumpir, pero me parecía la mejor opción, si van los 3, es obvio que Natsu será el único lastimado, sin ofender Mira, pero no dejare que lastimes a uno de los nuestro por proteger solo a 1, además es mejor si van con magos menores y de esa manera ganen experiencia, que solo siendo golpeados… y no por los monstruos exactamente – Explico Aki a Mira y la vio diciendo la última parte.

Entonces Aki-nee vendría con nosotros 3 a una misión – Fue la pregunta de Lisanna a Aki, molestando a su hermana.

No hay problema, me encantaría poder acompañarlos, claro si no hay ningún problema – Dijo Aki a Mira, la cual suspiro y con su mano y una cara de "ya que" se decidió Aki acompañaría a Natsu, Mira y a Lisanna.

Bien de esa manera iremos a una misión – Dijo animada Lisanna – Iré a escogerla y nos prepararemos para mañana.

Osha, Moete Kita Zo (Estoy encendido) – Dijo Natsu chocando su puño en fuego con su palma abierta.

Oye Natsu, estas ocupado el día de hoy – pregunto Aki sonrojada.

No en realidad, estoy totalmente libre – Dijo Natsu con su sonrisa infantil.

No quisieras ir conmigo a una cita – Pregunto Aki en un volumen un tanto alto, deteniendo a casi todo el gremio y a los invitados, más a Minori, Godou, Tomika y Laxus como Freed, al ver que Natsu se quedó de piedra.

Claro, no hay problema, cuando quieres tenerla – Pregunto Natsu a Aki, con una sonrisa infantil.

Cuando regresemos de la misión – Fue la respuesta de Aki a Natsu.

Ok – Tras eso Aki se alejó, mientras se sonrojaba y quedaba más roja que Erza, después Natsu fue con Ren y muchas personas habían decidido ir a preguntarles una cosa a Natsu, como Godou, Grey, Laxus y Makarov, como otros personajes ya mencionados – Oye Ren, me responderías algo.

Claro Natsu, que es lo que quieres saber – Respondió Ren, imaginándose la pregunta.

¿Qué es una cita? – Pregunto inocentemente Natsu, haciendo a todo el mundo, en especial a las hermanas Strauss que se cayeran de espaldas y con una gran gota de sudor.

No era la pregunta que me imagine harías, pero creo que si no sabías eso y me preguntabas eso, hubiera sido raro, pero como sea – Dijo un tanto sorprendido Ren – Una cita es cuando una chica y un chico salen a pasear juntos, usualmente son cosas que hacen parejas como algunos amigos y familiares, pero cada uno es diferente, usualmente en una cita es normal que se dé entre parejas, por lo cual que una chica y un chico tengan una cita, suele significar que se quieren mucho, como papa y mama pájaro.

Ya veo – Dijo calmado Natsu – Entonces Aki me quiere como un papa pájaro – Dijo sonrojado Natsu.

Más o menos, pero no es nada malo, solo significa que te quiere mucho – Fue la respuesta dada de Ren, la cual hizo que Natsu se calmara.

Ahora, me podrías decir un lugar para mi cita – Ren sonrió ante la pegunta que estaba esperando de Natsu.

Una película siempre es buena, un lugar donde comer y escuche que en el parque de diversiones habrá un nuevo espectáculo y que es muy bueno para parejas, porque no llevarla a ese lugar, además unas flores serian lindas – Esa fue la respuesta de Ren para Natsu.

Natsu asintió y salió del gremio, ya que tenía que prepararse para la misión y unas cuantas cosas, al día siguiente los 4 miembros salieron a una misión, la cual era sencilla y tenían que acabar con unos bandidos, fue fácil, por lo cual regresaron el 2do día, era de noche y Natsu tomo lo que le tocaba de su recompensa, mientras planeaba su cita con Aki mañana, por lo cual se puso un tanto nervioso.

Natsu preparo su ropa y dinero para la cita de mañana, mientras que se acomodaba a dormir.

En la mañana Natsu salió de su casa rumbo al gremio, salió del bosque y camino a la ciudad, todo era normal, un buen día, el mundo hablando, los puestos, los animalitos, todo, pero una cosa era un tanto diferente y eso era que muchas mujeres jóvenes, casadas, niñas y magas miraban con un sonrojo al peli rosa, el cual se sentía un tanto incomodo por todas las miradas llenas de ¿Lujuria?, ¿Deseo Carnal?... no, eso es imposible… ¿verdad?

Dejando eso de lado, Natsu continúo y entro al gremio, dentro todos voltearon a ver quién era, la sorpresa de muchos por no decir todos, al ver a Natsu con una camisa roja un tanto rota con la imagen de un dragón, un pantalón de mezclilla azul con unos cuantos huecos, mientras usaba una sudadera roja de manga larga y su bufanda, lo que le daba un aire de galán y delincuente que sonrojo a casi todas las féminas del gremio, sobre todo a Aki y a las hermanas Strauss, mientras que Natsu se acercó a Aki y dijo.

Lamento la demora, princesa, pero me alegro de verte, ya que quería darte esto, Hime-sama (Princesa) – Dijo Natsu entregando un ramo de rosas a Aki, mientras que se sonrojaba de gran cantidad, recordando los consejos de unas cuantas personas.

Gracias Natsu, son hermosas – Dijo Aki tomando las flores.

No tanto como tú – Fue la respuesta de Natsu, que seguía mirando a otro lado muy ruborizado, al igual que Aki por el cumplido.

Ambos magos salieron del gremio, pero Tomika, Minori, Ren, Gildarts, Sirzechs, Laxus, Erza, Grey, Kana, Levy, Godou, Yuri, Freed y las hermanas Strauss siguieron a la pareja, pero fue tranquilo, Natsu la llevo a comer y platicaron, pero lo sorprendente era que Natsu no "devoro" la comida, además de que se comportaba como alguien decente, lo que sorprendió a todos y más a su hermano.

Salieron del restaurante, pasearon por el parque, luego fueron a ver una película, era una de aventura con romance, Aki estaba sonrojada como Natsu al ver el beso de los héroes principales, más al tener las manos juntas desde el inicio de la película, pero no eran los únicos, Godou estaba igual, ya que tenía a Minori agarrando su mano derecha y Yuri la izquierda, como Laxus que tenía sosteniendo la mano de Freed y Tomika, los 3 barones tenían cierto sonrojos en sus caras, al terminar la película, Natsu salió aun tomando la mano de Aki, ambos muy sonrojados, pero con una gran sonrisa.

Luego pasearon un rato más, aun tomados de la mano, ya era casi de noche, Natsu y Aki como los chismosos (Todos-Aki y Natsu: No somos chismosos), (Autor: Están siguiendo a Natsu en si cita, eso los hace chismosos, bueno a las Strauss Acosadoras), (Strauss: No somos acusadoras), continuando con la historia, Natsu y Aki subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, observando el hermoso crepúsculo, Aki se acomodó en el hombro de Natsu, mientras él puso su brazo en el hombro de Aki, ambos se miraron a la cara y con la luz del crepúsculo se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Ambos se separaron cuando el cuerpo pidió oxígeno, ambos sonrojados y se miraron, solo para volver a besarse, los chismosos se sonrojaron por eso, no esperaban que eso pasara tan rápido, pero las acosadoras estaban desde sonrojadas, como molestas y celosas, cuando bajaron sonrojados se dirigieron a un escenario y se sentaron.

Natsu y Aki como su sequito a ver el nuevo espectáculo, que resultó ser una obra de teatro a base de una hermosa joven y el hijo adoptado de un dragón (Coincidencia o destino), lo que sonrojo a Tomika, Aki y Minoro, como a Godou y Natsu, ya que le valía verga a Laxus.

Cuando termino la obra con una luz señalaron varios lugares y las parejas debían besarse, entre ellos, Godou y Minori y Natsu y Aki, los cuales sonrojados, voltearon a ver a su pareja, Natsu tímidamente beso los labios de Aki una tercera vez, mientras Godou beso a Minori por 1ra vez, sin duda un día que jamás olvidarían, ya que Minori al separarse como Aki estaban con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

La cita termino y se despidieron a mitad del hogar de Aki y Natsu, por lo cual se despidieron con un último beso en los labios, se separaron y se acostaron en sus camas con una gran sonrisa, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, al reino de los sueños.

 _ **(Sueño de muchas personas).**_

En una oscura recamara, varias sombras estaban reunidas, no se les podía observar nada, ni siquiera un olor, pero de la nada una luz se hizo presente, en el centro estaba Gaia, la cual hablo.

Hijos de la tierra, mi nombre es Gaia (Gea), la diosa de la tierra, en este sueño les indico que una batalla la empezare, todos ustedes fueron escogidos, con su magia podrán invocar a dioses, seres mitológicos entre otras cosas, ustedes serán Maestros de Sirvientes que la madre tierra les brindara, al ganador de las batallas sele premiara con un deseo – Fue lo dicho por la diosa – Oh hijos míos, todos ustedes que han oído este verso mío, pelen por lo que aman y desean, que las puestas a su mundo se abran, con la batalla por las estrellas.

De la nada todo una innumerable cantidad de imágenes se hicieron presentes y después el sueño termino, continuando con los originales sueño.

 _ **(Fuera del sueño).**_

En muchos lugares a muchas personas una seria de marcas aparecieron en sus cuerpos, lo que indicaba la batalla por el deseo empezó.

 _ **Bueno hasta aquí el prólogo, creo se imaginan algunos de los Maestros, pero espero les guste el fic como la historia, al igual que espero las haya gustado las escenas de los personajes, antes que nada, la historia será la de Fairy Tail, pero tendrá bases de otros animes, como pueden ser de DxD, Campione, Maken-ki, Omamori Himari u otros animes, así que sin más que decir me despido.**_


End file.
